crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Electron Avenue
Electron Avenue (ハイパー ジャンプ＆ブースト lit. Hyper Jump & Boost in Japanese) is the twelfth Crash Nitro Kart race course, the last race track set on Teknee and the second longest track in the game. It is a super advanced city set at night, high in the sky. It has tall skyscrapers, futuristic flying vehicles, bright and colorful neon signs, lots of fast speedways and a few obstacles dotted along the track. It is used in the Blue Gem Cup. Features Giant Drop The drop on this track is positioned right after the Starting line. As soon as the player leaves the Starting line, they will ascend a speed boost ramp, launching them into what seems to be a free-fall into a lighted tunnel. While in the air, the player has limited movement, only able to move from side to side with no clear indication of how far or little they have moved. Overall, the drop is utilized as a scenic fall on the track to give the player the opportunity to get a peaceful glimpse the futuristic city that encompasses Electron Avenue. Other than a lack of indication on sideways movement, the drop poses no real danger to the player and other racers. Tunnel Boosts Similar to N. Gin Labs in Crash Team Racing, Electron Avenue features a tunnel boost, which is nothing more than a Speed Boost Patch that encompasses a long and narrow pathway. In the Electron Avenue race course, the Tunnel Boosts are immediately encountered after landing from the giant drop the player encounters at the beginning of the race. The tunnel boosts are arranged next to each other, with an occasional wall coming between them. Only one lane will be active at a time, something that can be controlled by breaking the ! Crate in between the two paths. They seem to represent either a futuristic walking sidewalk or assembly line. The tunnel boosts help the player by curving enough for a comfortable Turbo Slide out of the tunnel. Alternating Speed Boost Patches One unique feature to this track is a section containing alternate speed boost patches. The patches will alternate about every three seconds from the right side, to the middle of the track, and to the left side. Missing a Speed Boost Patch will not hurt the player in any way, but will give a big advantage to whoever can time driving onto the patches. The patches will only alternate in the given order. Once the patch reaches the left side of the track, the cycle will begin again with the patch on the right side of the track. Electric Fences Like the Electric Fences in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, these large fences will block the player’s path for a short amount of time before opening up and closing once more. They take up the width of the track, so the player is unable to drive around the fences and is forced to take one of two paths: jump over the fence on a speed boost ramp, or drive through the open fence on a speed boost patch. The speed boost ramps lie on either side of the track and the patch lies in the center, giving the player little time to react to a change in the fence. Anti-Gravity The track, like many other tracks in the game, utilizes the ability to drive at any angle, a key feature in Crash Nitro Kart. A large, electrically charged, purple track is the section in this track that forces the player to activate their anti-gravity feature in their karts. On this section of track, the player will find the alternating speed boost patches, along with a head spinning series of twists and turns before returning to the standard, yellow track. Though there are no shortcuts in the large electrically charged purple track part of the race, it is possible to land on to the yellow barrier on the right side of the purple track instead of landing on the purple track, and then jump as soon as the barrier changes angle, which will send the player falling straight on to the other side of the purple track. For the first few seconds after the player does this, the words "wrong way" will start flashing, regardless if the player is going the right way. But if the player is going the right way, it will only flash for a few seconds and then disappear. Videos Crash Nitro Kart-Electron Avenue race Gallery Electron_avenue_jump.png|The giant drop at the beginning of the race. Electron_avenue_jump1.png|Riding the tunnel boost. Electron_avenue_jump2.png|Coming up on the Electric Fence. Teknee3.png|Waiting Screen, showing Nitrous Oxide falling and about to get hit by three Red Eye Missiles. Trivia *This is one of the few tracks in the game that doesn't bear any striking resemblances to any race tracks from Crash Team Racing. It can however be compared to the futuristic-themed levels from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Crunch Bandicoot has the best "race the trial" time for this track. *The track's name is a pun on the song "Electric Avenue" by Eddy Grant. Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Nitro Kart Tracks Category:Teknee Category:Outer Space Levels Category:Mechanical Levels